Fiber distribution cabinets are known for holding and managing fiber optic cables, splices, and terminations for cables extending to and from the cabinets. In some cases, the cables extending to and from the cabinets are underground cables. In some systems, conduit is laid between a remote site and a cabinet and then optical fiber is blown through the conduit when needed at a later time.
There is a need for cabinets which hold and manage the fiber optic cables, splices, and terminations, as well as interfacing with the conduit through which blown fibers are provided.